


My Clara

by thescruffynerfherder



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Face the Raven, directly after Clara faced the raven, face the raven spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescruffynerfherder/pseuds/thescruffynerfherder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be a doctor she said ... heal yourself she said ... but how could he ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Clara

_He is the Doctor and he saves people ..._

_so why ?_

_Why couldn't he save **her**? _

_**The one** that mattered the most ... _

_**The one** he promised to protect ..._

_**The impossible girl**... _

_**The one** who died to save him ..._

_over and over again ..._

_**His Impossible Girl**..._

_**His Clara** ..._

_**Clara**... _

_The name burned in his double hearts since the moment this body opened his blue grey eyes ..._

_**The girl** who denied him to confess his love for her in her last moments because she knew ..._

_**His Clara** always knew ... _

_**She** knew that it would tear him apart if he said it ..._

_**She** knew that he wouldn't be able to go on if he said it ..._

_**She** knew that he wouldn't be the man **she** loved after he said it ..._

_**She** told him in her own way ..._

_be a doctor **she** said ... _

_heal yourself **she** said ..._

_but how could he ?_

_he would try ..._

_of course he would ..._

_for **her**..._

_“My Clara”_  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at three am because I had a lot of feels after that episode .... this is also the first thing I ever wrote and published so sorry if it sucks ....  
> I also posted this on Tumblr


End file.
